


Making Sacrifices

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Alternate ending to Shell Shocked Part 1. Viggo will only give Hiccup the Dragon Eye if he fulfills his conditions, and Hiccup wants it bad enough.





	Making Sacrifices

Hiccup couldn’t believe it. Viggo was just  _ handing  _ the Dragon Eye to him. It was so close, within his reach. He could just… take it.

So, he reached out his hand to do so.

Viggo pulled it back, and Hiccup looked to him with confusion, then narrowed eyes. He was tired of being played with, of all these games. He didn’t know what was right anymore, who his true enemy was, but he did know he needed the Dragon Eye.

“Ah, ah,” Viggo chastised. “I need a few things from you first.”

“Such as?” Hiccup lowered his hand, raised his eyebrows. He was close to crossing his arms and tapping his foot in impatience. He’d had a very long day. 

“First and foremost, your cooperation.”

Hiccup huffed, then  _ did  _ cross his arms. “Yeah, I don’t trust you enough for that.”

Viggo shook his head, looking slightly amused. “Oh no, this isn’t about trust, Hiccup. This is about want. What we both want. You” - he pointed to him - “want the Dragon Eye, and, well, to put it bluntly, I want  _ you _ .” He folded his hands behind his back, which concealed the device. “I’m sure you’ve realized that by now.”

Hiccup tried to make himself seem taller, though he wouldn’t be able to reach Viggo’s height unless he stood on tiptoe, which would simply be ridiculous. He settled for keeping his back as straight as he could and lifting his chin. 

_ I’m safe. I have Toothless with me. I’m safe. _

“I have,” Hiccup affirmed. He felt comforted by Toothless’ presence next to him. He was all too aware of how Viggo wanted him. It was in the way he looked at him, the way he played with him, the way he referred to him as “my dear.” Viggo wanted to have sex with him, and well, Hiccup certainly didn’t want that. This man was his opponent, his enemy. Hiccup wasn’t usually one to hate people, but he hated this man, hated how he used people and dragons like they’d all been put there for his own gain. Everyone and everything was a game piece, something to be used, something to profit off of. Hiccup didn’t know whether or not he was an exception to that. Sometimes he’d treat him like another player in his great game, but sometimes he was just another piece. Was he a piece now or was he an opponent? An ally? The situation with Viggo, Ryker, and the Shellfire had smudged lines of black and white and muddled them in gray. Whose side was anyone really on? What were they all fighting for?

“A fair price, don’t you think?” Viggo asked. “You for the Dragon Eye?”

“Not  _ me _ ,” Hiccup said harshly. “You don’t give a damn about me. You want my body for your own use, and let me tell you something: you’re not getting it.”

Viggo looked down. “I suppose you won’t believe me if I tell you that I respect you.” When he met his gaze again his eyes were soft, endearing, and Hiccup hated it.

“You want me to trade myself for some stupid old object, so no, I don’t believe you,” Hiccup spat.

Viggo brought the Dragon Eye forward, looked at it. “Stupid old object? Does this mean nothing to you then?”

Hiccup was lost in how adamantly he didn’t want this, how angry the idea made him.

“No.”

“Well, then I suppose I’ll just walk away with this and disappear.” Viggo turned, began to walk away, still speaking. “It’s been an honor knowing you, Hiccup. I wish you luck upon Ryker’s arrival.”

It took Hiccup a moment, but he realized that he couldn’t just let Viggo leave with the Dragon Eye. The  _ things  _ that would happen to dragons if that man had it. They would go extinct!

“Viggo, wait!” Hiccup caught him on the shoulder, glad that the spikes on his pauldrons were blunt and merely decorative. “It’s… it’s a lot to take in, okay?”

Viggo turned to him. “Coupling with an enemy, you mean?”

Hiccup was frustrated by the way he spoke, that he seemed to just be avoiding the most blunt word there was for what he wanted. He wanted to  _ fuck  _ him. That’s what he wanted. “Yeah, that.” Hiccup let his hand slide from his shoulder, looked to Toothless who was at the edge of the trees, watching them.

He let out a shuddering breath as the back of one of Viggo’s fingers stroked across his jaw. He’d never really touched him before, and now he was touching him like this, tenderly, with the promise of more. It scared him in the same way that it scared him when Dagur touched him, and Dagur, well, Dagur had wanted him for much longer than Viggo. This touch was more gentle, but it held the same meaning, the same desire.

“I’ll talk you through it,”

Hiccup slapped his hand away. “I don’t  _ need  _ someone to talk me through it. I… need time to think.” He turned, began pacing, hand pressed against his forehead. He felt like he was rushing at a wall and there was no way around it, but he was afraid to crash. Crashing meant Viggo, meant giving himself to him. If he tried going around it, all would be lost.

“You don’t? I was of the mind you’ve never done this before.”

“I haven’t. I-” Hiccup stopped, faced him, realizing that he’d just admitted to being a virgin. He hadn’t really given a damn about the concept of virginity, but now that it was on the table to be taken from him by an enemy, he cared. He cared a lot. His face burned red, but it was hopefully too dark for Viggo to see. He could probably see how his eyes had gotten wide though.

Viggo chuckled. “Oh, you poor, deprived thing.” He’d begun taking off his pauldrons, like Hiccup had agreed to this. The Dragon Eye had been set down in the grass beside him, at the foot of a tree. “Let me show you the ways of pleasure.”

Hiccup looked at the Dragon Eye, looked at Viggo, who was unbuckling his armor. His heart pounded and he had the urge to just jump on Toothless and fly away. He’d never stop flying either. He’d just run and forget that any of this had happened… but he couldn’t do that.

He drew a deep breath.

“What do you want me to do?”

Now left in a black tunic, armor set aside, Viggo beckoned to him with one hand, and Hiccup somehow made himself go towards him. He again looked to Toothless. He was still in a position where he was ready to attack. Hiccup couldn’t have that.

“Toothless, I’ll be alright.” Hiccup held a hand out to him. “Sit, okay?”

Toothless tilted his head in confusion, looked to Viggo, then back to him.

“Sit, bud. It’s fine. Everything’s fine.”

Finally, Toothless sat, and Hiccup’s attention was again on Viggo. He was standing close enough to reach out and touch him, and Viggo did that. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pulled him into him, and Hiccup grunted at the unwanted contact. Viggo’s other hand cupped his face, stroked a thumb over his cheek. Hiccup didn’t have the courage to meet him in the eye, so he stared at his nose.

“Do I have to tell you the same things you just told your dragon?” Viggo asked. Hiccup was tense against him, rigid. 

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. “Just… just fuck me and get it over with.”

“There’s no fun in not taking one’s time,” Viggo said. He ran his hand into his hair. He leaned his head down, and Hiccup felt his breath hot against him. Viggo’s voice was low with his next words, making the space more intimate. “I’ll show you what pleasure means.”

He kissed him. It was firm, demanding, and Hiccup knew he wanted him to kiss back. He wondered if that was what Viggo meant by cooperation, if he wouldn’t give him the Dragon Eye if he didn’t do this. So, he did. He didn’t respond with any other part of his body, but he moved his mouth with his. It felt strange to be kissing him. Hiccup had only ever kissed Astrid. Then there was the fact that Astrid didn’t have a beard and Viggo did. It wasn’t so scratchy though, was smooth instead. Hiccup had never kissed a man before, had never wanted to, but here he was.

Viggo’s hands were moving, unbuckling Hiccup’s pauldrons, taking off his belt. He broke away from him to pull off the rest of his armor, and Hiccup could do nothing but let him, dread tightening his stomach. Once he was only in his tunic, Viggo came forward and kissed him again, carefully taking his face in both huge hands. Hiccup hadn’t expected him to be so gentle about it, had expected impatience and rage. Hiccup just stood there with his hands balled into fists and let him do it.

The kisses became open mouthed, and Hiccup had no choice but to go with it. Viggo sighed happily against him, and it made his skin crawl to know that he was enjoying this. He’d wanted this for a long while, maybe even since their first meeting, and was finally getting it.

Viggo’s hands slipped down. One went around to his back to hold him in place, the other caressing over his front, luckily still above his clothes. Being touched like this was completely foreign to Hiccup, and he hated that it felt good. He didn’t mean to, but he moaned a little as Viggo’s tongue went into his mouth.

Viggo hummed in contentment at the sound. It was like he was stroking all along the inside of Hiccup’s mouth with his tongue, and Hiccup hadn’t realized before how sensitive the inside of the mouth was. He sighed to the best of his ability, and then Viggo’s lips were pressing against him harder.

Hiccup had a sudden sensation of terror and surreality, like the situation hit him in the chest. He was in the forest at night making out with Viggo Grimborn… in front of Toothless. He yanked his head back, gasping for breath.

“Everything alright, my dear?” Viggo grasped at his hips. The touch was light, but commanding, a command to stay right where he was.

Hiccup shook his head. “I-It’s too much. You, Ryker, the Shellfire. I just… I don’t know what’s happening anymore. Why am I doing this?” He didn’t know why he was opening up to Viggo about his stressors, especially since he was one of them. Maybe he’d just… cracked. He’d reached his limit and was just done.

Viggo was steadily walking him backwards as he spoke. “You know why you’re doing this, Hiccup. For the greater good of things like you always do.” Hiccup’s back pressed against a tree. Viggo was making it so he couldn’t run. “So pure-hearted.”

Viggo leaned into him again, but he didn’t go for his mouth. He pressed a kiss just beneath the curve of his jaw, and the touch made him melt, like Viggo had pressed a button on his body to make him relax. His hands massaged his hips.

“You know, your armor makes you seem all straight up and down, but these have a nice curve,” Viggo told him, obviously talking about his hips. Hiccup didn’t like how he was getting to know his body, that he would have even more knowledge of it soon.

Hiccup turned his head as Viggo continued kissing at the side of his neck. He looked to Toothless, met his gaze. His dragon was all confusion and concern. Hiccup didn’t know how to give him a look to tell him that he’d be fine, because he really didn’t know if he would be. This was Viggo, and he was being forced to have sex with him. Hiccup also had to admit to himself that he was pretty clueless as to how this worked. He knew how it worked between a man and a woman, but not between two men, and he was scared. He didn’t know what Viggo had planned.

Hiccup closed his eyes as the kissing continued, letting out a deep sigh. There was no doubting that Viggo knew what he was doing with his mouth. Then his hands joined the picture, pushing up his tunic and running over now-bared skin.

Hiccup gasped when Viggo’s fingers ran over one of his nipples, shooting pleasure into him. Viggo chuckled against his neck, and something about the sound raised the hair on his arms, almost had him trembling.

“Do you ever touch yourself here?” Viggo asked.

“No.”

“A shame.” He pinched lightly, pulling a groan from him. “Seems very sensitive. Ah, at least you’re learning now.”

Hiccup moaned as Viggo kissed his neck and caressed his nipples. He hated how his cock was beginning to stir at the attention, that Viggo had so clearly found erogenous zones on his body. He didn’t want this, but his body did, so he handed control over to it. His fingers scrabbled at the bark of the tree as he curved into Viggo’s touch and leaned his head back. 

“That’s it,” Viggo crooned. “It’s not so bad, now is it?”

“St-stop talking.”

“Afraid I don’t want to.” Viggo’s mouth went lower, past the bunched up fabric of his tunic, and Hiccup made a mewling sound as his tongue ran over a nipple. His cheeks burned red in shame at the sounds coming from himself, but he couldn’t seem to stop them either. 

“Ooh, you’re a loud one. You just let the world know what you’re feeling, don’t you?”

“Um, ah, I-I guess.  _ Mm… _ ” Viggo was licking at him quite hard, and then Hiccup felt the brief nipping of teeth. 

“Wonder how loud you’ll be when I get inside you.”

“Inside me?” It nearly came out as a squeak. Those words frightened him. Inside him  _ where? _

Viggo straightened, pulling off Hiccup’s tunic, and Hiccup had no choice but to raise his arms and let him do it. He shivered once he had more skin bared to him. He found himself hunching his shoulders, pulling in his arms, trying to make himself look smaller than he actually was, trying to hide.

Viggo had both his hands on his nipples now, was pinching and playing with them, and that sent sparks down to Hiccup’s cock. His pants felt too tight.

“Yes,” Viggo confirmed. “Do you not know how this works?”

“Not between men,” Hiccup panted out. His body was loosening again, falling prey to Viggo’s touch. It liked it quite a lot. He leaned back against the tree to support himself. The man kept playing with his nipples.

“I’ll be in your ass, darling. Hopefully after your mouth.”

Disgust rippled through Hiccup’s stomach, but was quickly tamped down by the pleasure from Viggo’s practiced fingers. Still:

“I don’t want-”

“The Dragon Eye, Hiccup.”

Hiccup clamped his mouth shut, only opening it again to let a moan come out. He couldn’t deny Viggo anything if he wanted the Dragon Eye back. He had to do this. 

One of Viggo’s hands went downwards, over his chest, his stomach, lower… Hiccup couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to be touched there by him. Forgetting everything in a moment of panic, he fumbled, tried grasping at Viggo’s hand to pull it away from him. That just had Viggo giving a discontented growl, grabbing his wrists with his other hand, and pinning them above his head.

“Be good, Hiccup. Remember why you’re doing this.”

Hiccup closed his eyes, took a deep breath, nodded. Viggo came in, kissed hungrily at the spot on his neck that had relaxed him earlier, sucked at it. True to form, it had Hiccup relaxing for him, his muscles loosening. After that, with his hands still restrained, it was easy for Viggo to get his hand into his pants. 

Viggo grasped his cock, pulled it free, leaving Hiccup panting and feeling the most violated he ever had. Then he was slowly stroking him, and Hiccup felt his eyes there.

“Wish it wasn’t so dark. You must be beautiful here,” Viggo commented. “You’re a good size. A little bigger than I imagined.” He continued his strokes, and the attention to his aching cock just made Hiccup moan. Viggo had made his body want this, want  _ him. _

Viggo’s mouth was back on his, and Hiccup kissed back like he was supposed to, moaned into him. Viggo briefly smiled before nipping at his bottom lip and tugging.

Then he was kneeling in front of him, taking off his boot, then tugging at his pants, and Hiccup let him do it. Once he was fully naked, Viggo ran his hands up over his legs, making him quiver.

“Beautiful. Simply beautiful.”

Hiccup clenched his hands into shaking fists as Viggo took turns kissing at each of his thighs. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening to him, that he had to do this. He was regretting not letting his father kill this man. Because of Hiccup’s own actions he was here right now being subjected to this. He shouldn’t have intervened, should have just watched Viggo get his throat crushed by Stoick’s hand.

He could call for Toothless, have him get Viggo off of him so he could grab his clothes and the Dragon Eye and run. But no. He… he needed Viggo, to help him defeat Ryker. He couldn’t have Toothless attacking him. 

Never before had Hiccup felt so powerless while unbound and with his dragon. He hadn’t thought it was possible.

“And you’ll come with me back to the Edge after?” Hiccup checked, realizing he couldn’t just assume things. “Peacefully?”

“You have my word, Hiccup.” He stroked down the backs of his legs, all the way to his ankle on his right leg. His hand stopped at where his prosthetic was attached on the left.

“Your word isn’t worth much.”

“Then how about this?”

Hiccup suddenly felt a sensation he hadn’t expected: Viggo’s mouth  _ around  _ him. He gasped, moaned, looked down to find Viggo endearingly meeting his eyes. He drowned in the deep brown that looked black at night, drowned in the wetness and the heat of his mouth, fell victim to sensation. His left hand acted of its own accord, finding a hold in Viggo’s hair. His other hand was at a loss, clawing at the tree. Viggo’s eyes closed and then he was bobbing his head over him. Hiccup groaned, tilted his head back, jutted his hips forward. He looked at the leaves above him, wide-eyed, breathless, in utter disbelief. He’d never felt this before and it was  _ good _ , and it was  _ Viggo  _ doing this to him.

Not once did Viggo take him in all the way, but that didn’t matter. One hand wrapped around his base, twisting and stroking over him. He was doing enough to pleasure him, to make him whimper and squirm and moan for the next few minutes.

“I’m… I’m gonna-”

He didn’t get to finish, as Viggo pulled off of him at his words, making Hiccup whine. He would have bucked desperately save for the fact that Viggo was now firmly holding him by the hips. Then he was kissing his way up his body. He licked and nipped at each of his nipples before bringing his mouth to his and kissing him deeply. Hiccup’s knees were shaking. He moaned wantonly into his mouth, letting his body tell him what it wanted, and right now it wanted climax, but it had been denied him. 

“Does that persuade you?” Viggo asked.

“A-a little.”

“Good. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like the same.” His hands were suddenly on his shoulders, pushing him onto his knees, and, weakened from the pleasure, Hiccup went down easy. The grass was cold underneath him.

He didn’t want to do this, but he didn’t turn his head away when Viggo dug his hand down into his own pants. He had a brief moment of thinking it was unfair that he was fully naked and Viggo wasn’t, though, he didn’t want to see Viggo fully naked.

Hiccup’s eyes went wide as Viggo pulled himself free and he was facing what would soon be in his mouth… and ass, as Viggo had said. It was dark, but he still got a general idea of it.

“You’re, uh… you’re huge,” Hiccup put bluntly. He realized he sounded stupid saying it, but it had already come out of his mouth. It wasn’t like he ever looked at other people’s cocks to compare, but he didn’t need to to know what was big and what wasn’t and, Viggo was big. Most definitely bigger than him in both girth and length. On his knees in front of it, Hiccup was feeling very intimidated. And scared. He didn’t want that in his body.

Viggo chuckled, ran a hand through his hair. “Are you alright with that?”

Hiccup looked up to meet his gaze. This was where Viggo had wanted him since first meeting him, lowered on his knees, beneath him. Hiccup felt defeated in this position.

“Does it really matter?” 

“Not really.” Viggo gripped his jaw, pulled his head forward. “Now be good for me and suck my cock.”

Shutting down his thinking, because if he thought too much he wouldn’t do this, Hiccup opened his mouth and accepted him into it, closing his eyes. He suckled on the head for the moment, and Viggo released his jaw, pet his hair in a praising manner.

“That’s it, my dear.” Viggo’s voice was heavy with satisfaction. “That’s right.”

Hiccup was quickly losing his arousal while doing this, but that didn’t matter to him. He hadn’t wanted to be aroused in the first place. Copying what Viggo had done to him, he took him in a few more inches, as much as he could, then began to steadily bob his head, being careful to not scrape him with his teeth. He wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do with his tongue, so he just kept it pressed flat to the bottom of his mouth. He found that, luckily, he didn’t much mind the taste of Viggo. He didn’t want one more thing to make this worse.

Viggo had both hands in Hiccup’s hair now, and a pleased groan and a sigh left him. Humiliation tore through Hiccup’s chest. He didn’t want to make this man feel good. Not at all. What was worse was that he was doing it in front of Toothless. Did his dragon understand? What did he think of him for this?

Hiccup went to pull off of Viggo, but found that he couldn’t, his hands firm on his head. He made a sound of discontent around him.

“You’re going to take me in all the way,” Viggo told him. “You want me nicely coated for when I fuck you, or else you’ll be injured. Do you want that?”

Hiccup negated that with another sound. He wanted this to go as smoothly and painlessly as possible.

“Good. So, go on, try it.”

Hiccup did try, but as soon as Viggo touched the back of his throat, he was gagging. Viggo didn’t seem to care, pressing on his head to push him down onto him, to go into his throat whether he was ready for it or not. Hiccup grabbed at Viggo’s thick thighs just to have something to hold onto, eyes clenched shut. He was trying not to panic, but everything in him wanted to just pull off of Viggo. He couldn’t though, trapped there with his head being forced forward.

Pubic hair tickled his nose. He had him all the way in now, and he’d never felt discomfort like this before. He squirmed, tried to pull his head free, squeezed at Viggo’s thighs. He did everything he could to struggle except for biting him, because who knew what would happen to him if he did that?

“Sh, sh, relax. Calm.”

Hiccup didn’t want to, but he tried that next. Instead of struggling for air, he remembered to breathe through his nose. He remained still and, the longer he was there, the more his throat relaxed. Eventually, there was no gagging or choking.

“Good, good.  _ Oh _ , you look lovely like this. I knew you’d be pretty with a cock in your mouth.”

_ Shut up. _

“Now, I’m going to fuck your mouth if you don’t mind. Slowly though. It’ll be alright.”

Hiccup hardly believed that such a thing would feel good for him, but he had nowhere to go and no way to speak. He had to let this happen to himself.

He had a brief moment of relief when Viggo pulled his hips back, retreating from his throat, but then he was steadily pushing forward, choking him all over again. He kept doing it and it was slow, torturous. Had Viggo not still had his pants on he would have been bleeding from Hiccup’s nails in his thighs. He would probably bruise. He didn’t chastise him for it though, let him have his death grip on him to get through this.

What was worse were the sounds Viggo was making. They were nowhere near as loud as the ones he’d made, almost inaudible, but they were still there: tiny sighs, a grunt or two, a breathless gasp, small moans behind clenched teeth. He was feeling pleasure from using Hiccup like this, and Hiccup felt like each sound, purposeful or not, was just a burning reminder of that.

The amount of saliva there was was, frankly, disgusting. It dribbled from Hiccup’s mouth, got on his lips, his chin. But he had to remind himself that that would apparently make the next part smoother and less painful for him. 

The next part. Good gods he didn’t want that. He’d never wanted that, not from any man, and especially not from Viggo Grimborn. But, he wanted the Dragon Eye, so he’d take it. Being a leader in a war meant making sacrifices, and it was time for his. His friends had all made sacrifices of their time and safety to help him. He wasn’t any better than them, wasn’t above them, wasn’t above sacrificing himself. It was his turn now. It had to happen.

Finally, that was done. Viggo let go of Hiccup, let him pull his head away, cough and wipe his mouth on the back of his hand. Then, surprisingly, Viggo was kneeling down as well, and he gently took him by the shoulders. 

“Hiccup, lean back.”

Hiccup did so with Viggo’s hands still on him to make sure he did, reclining with part of his back against the tree. With Viggo there in front of him, he had no choice but to spread his legs. The bark was rough against his back and he hated how vulnerable the position left him with a burning passion, but he could do nothing but fist his hands in the grass.

Viggo leaned over him, kissed him open-mouthed, heavily, with the most passion Hiccup had ever felt from him. It was strange: he hadn’t thought the man capable of passion. His hands ran lightly over his body before one gripped his now-flaccid cock. He steadily stroked and kissed him, his other hand placed on his thigh. Hiccup kissed back like he’d been doing, praying for Viggo to move away from his mouth soon. Though the taste of him wasn’t bad, he was growing sick of it. He felt like that’s all there was, that it would be on his tongue for days after. 

Hiccup moaned into Viggo’s mouth as he hardened, one hand going to grasp at his arm. Viggo pulled away for the barest moment to make a purring sound before they were connected again. 

Eventually, Viggo moved from his mouth down to his neck, and Hiccup tilted his head back, panting.

“Why do you care if I’m aroused for this?”

“I know you feel like you’re making a sacrifice,” Viggo responded against his neck. “And that’s not fair to you. I want to make you feel good, Hiccup.”

Hiccup somehow had it in himself to laugh drily. “So you wanted me to feel good when you played games with me? When you threatened my friends and family? When you  _ hurt  _ the people and dragons I cared about? What about when you put that bounty on my head? You wanted me to feel good then?”

“Feelings are complicated, my boy. Especially for me. Besides, I’ve never wanted you dead. Had I, you would have been dead already.”

“I almost died. A lot.”

Viggo bit at his collarbone, making him gasp. “But you’re not dead, now are you?”

“So you’re reformed?” Hiccup didn’t believe him in the slightest. Well, maybe about not wanting him dead, but he doubted his intentions were pure.

“As if I’m in need of reforming. We’re merely on different sides, Hiccup.”

“Yeah, except one is good and one is bad.”

“Don’t think in blacks and whites like that, darling.” Viggo briefly sucked on a nipple and Hiccup arched into him with a moan. His hand was still working at his cock. “We have different viewpoints, different ways of life, and we’ve disrupted each other’s ways instead of coming to terms and moving on.”

“Could we?”

“No. Never.”

Viggo moved off of him, and Hiccup was surprised when he held two fingers up to his mouth. Then he understood, narrowed his eyes at him.

“Suck your own fingers.”

Viggo shrugged, brought his fingers to his mouth and did so. Hiccup clenched at the grass and a tree root when those same fingers went down between his legs, tensing up. Viggo laid a hand on one of his thighs, pushed his legs farther apart, and then he was stroking over his rim. Hiccup closed his eyes, shuddered, puffing out air through his mouth. The touch was foreign to him, strange, but good somehow.

“Hiccup, darling, relax.” Viggo came in, tried to kiss him on the mouth, but Hiccup couldn’t possibly deal with that right now and turned his head away. Viggo kissed him on the cheek, down over his jaw. A finger was pushed into him and he tensed further, gasped. It didn’t hurt, but he didn’t like it, felt like his body was being invaded. Off to the side, there was a warning growl from Toothless.

Hiccup opened his eyes, met his gaze with Viggo still running his mouth over him. His dragon was in a fighting stance, teeth bared.

“Toothless, it’s okay,” Hiccup somehow told him. He felt like he was lying. Viggo’s finger slid all the way into him and he took a shaky breath before continuing. “I’m alright. Just sit down, bud.” He didn’t want Toothless watching this, but he knew he couldn’t make him go away. He was too worried about him. 

Toothless glanced at Viggo, then back at him. 

“We’re, um…. mating,” Hiccup explained. Toothless knew what that word meant. “It’s fine.”

Toothless still looked skeptical, but he sat down. He shuffled his feet and fixed a glare on Viggo.

Viggo tugged on Hiccup’s ear with his teeth. “Mating?” He laughed and it was a deep, throaty sound. “Oh, I do like the sound of that.” 

He suddenly curled his finger in him and Hiccup was thrown into a world of pleasure. His head went back, body jolting from it, a shocked cry leaving his mouth. The touch made his cock twitch and throb, and his body loosened, hands losing their respective grips on the earth and shaking. Viggo kissed and bit at his ear.

“Oh gods, what is that?” Viggo was rubbing at that spot now, drawing a moan from him, making his cock leak.

“Your prostate, my dear.” His voice, deep with lust and satisfaction, sent tingles through him. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

Hiccup hadn’t wanted pleasure from Viggo, but he nodded anyway. There was no denying what he was feeling. 

“Excellent.” Viggo lowered his head, began sucking a mark into his neck. He was rubbing at that spot harder and Hiccup swore he was going to cum. He writhed from the contact, letting out mewling sounds that would have been embarrassing had he cared. 

But then the pleasure stopped as Viggo pushed a second finger into him. He wasn’t touching that spot anymore, was stretching and burning. Hiccup gasped, and everything tightened again. His body clenched around Viggo’s thick fingers. He took ahold of his shoulders.

“Relax, Hiccup. It’ll be alright.” Viggo licked over the side of his neck, caressed his thigh. “This won’t hurt so much if you let me in.”

Hiccup hated it, but Viggo was right. He took a few deep breaths, feeling himself steadily loosen around him. He adjusted his grip on Viggo so that it wasn’t so tight.

“That’s it,” Viggo crooned. He moved his fingers in and out of him, and something about that felt oddly good. “Let me open you up.”

Hiccup did. He rested his head back against the tree, panting, moaning a little. Viggo’s fingers would briefly rub that spot as they went deeper into him, and it sent sparks of fire through his nerves. He hadn’t known that was there, hadn’t known he could feel so much pleasure from this.

Viggo brought all his attention to his hole. He drew his head down to spit on him and add more lubricant, and then he just watched the way his fingers penetrated him. Hiccup clutched weakly at his shoulders.

“Mm. You’ll be lovely to get inside,” Viggo commented. “You’re very tight.” He glanced to Toothless. “I wonder if dragon riding does that.”

“Will it hurt?” Hiccup couldn’t help asking.

“Surely, since it is your first time, but you’ll feel good as well. I promise.” Viggo withdrew his fingers from him. Then he was moving closer, taking Hiccup by the hips and lifting him so that his ass rested on Viggo’s thighs. Viggo put one hand between them to position his cock, and Hiccup grit his teeth as he felt the head rub at his hole. This was happening. He was charging at the wall faster and faster.

Viggo pushed inside of him and he crashed, broke to pieces. He gasped and arched, clawed at Viggo’s arms. He wanted to scream, to shout “no” at him over and over, to fight and run. But instead, he remained where he was and endured. He had to. 

It hurt like he’d told him it would. His cock was wider than two fingers had been, and so he was stretched even more. Viggo didn’t stop at his initial reaction, just grabbed onto his hips and pulled him towards him while moving his own hips forward. The only thing Hiccup was thankful for was that he was slow with the entrance into his body, that he didn’t push him too much too fast. What he hated was that he wanted it to stop, but there was no stopping it and inch after inch went into him. Then Viggo’s balls were flush against his ass. He was in him all the way and it made him want to cry. He’d never felt anything like this before. It was like there was a burning rod in him, and he was so  _ full _ . Viggo was thick and long and throbbing inside of him.

Hiccup was quivering, gasping for breath, and Viggo let out a low groan. One hand came away from his hip, touched his face very gently and carefully, with none of the suredness that had been there before, like if he pressed too hard he would disappear. Hiccup could feel him staring intently at his face, so he opened his eyes to meet his gaze. His eyes were awe-filled, his lips parted.

“This is like a dream,” Viggo breathed. He ran that same light touch over his body, and then his hand hovered over where they were connected. He rubbed one of Hiccup’s thighs, then took ahold of his hip again. He moved his hips slowly backwards, and Hiccup moaned at the friction of his cock being dragged out of him. He pulled out till only the head was left in him, then pushed back in with a grunt. He brushed his prostate on the way there, sending sparks of pleasure through him, and once he was again fully sheathed Hiccup almost felt like he was pressing at his stomach, though he knew that wasn’t possible. 

Hiccup broke eye contact with him, stared up at the branches above him instead. He let his arms splay out to either side. He didn’t want to touch Viggo right now, didn’t want him to be his grounding force. 

Viggo fucked him slowly at first, which Hiccup was grateful for. His body had never done this before, and he wouldn’t have been able to handle a rougher pace. He was easing him into the act, as if he really cared what he felt. Hiccup hadn’t known Viggo to care about anything but himself, so it was odd that he was doing this. Then again, maybe he  _ was  _ only doing it for himself. Maybe he personally liked it slow regardless of what his partner wanted.

“Oh fuck,” Hiccup muttered as he dragged across his prostate yet again. Stimulation there was quite constant, searing pleasure into his core, making his cock ache and burn in the sweetest of ways. The pain and pleasure were intertwining with each other so perfectly that he almost didn’t know which he preferred. 

Viggo chuckled. “Good, isn’t it?”

Hiccup didn’t answer, twisting his head to the side, breathing hard. It would have been good had it been someone he cared for, someone he was attracted to. It would have been good had he not been forced into it as a way to get what he wanted. It  _ was _ good, but only on the physical level. He abhorred how it made him feel and how his body reacted to it. If he could feel nothing, that would be better. 

He didn’t try to keep quiet. Viggo already knew what sounds he made, knew he was vocal about sensation. Luckily, Toothless recognized them as sounds of pleasure rather than distress or pain. Hiccup just wanted him to stay put and not intervene.

“You look stunning with a cock in you,” Viggo commented, his voice nearly a growl. “Makes me wonder how on earth no one has had you before.”

“M-my friends respect my boundaries,” Hiccup panted. He knew some of his friends wanted to do this to him from time to time, as they’d flirted or even openly propositioned him for sex, but they always accepted his rejections gracefully and didn’t do anything he would be uncomfortable with. 

“Even Dagur?”

Hiccup felt like he’d been punched. He wouldn’t in any way consider Dagur a friend, not after years of torment from him, not after war where he was the one being sought after, not after obsession and unwanted touching. He was lucky Dagur had never gotten this far. He’d certainly tried his best, but had always been interrupted. Having Toothless helped with that. Dagur wasn’t like Viggo, wasn’t one to find an angle and talk him into it. He was one to take whatever he wanted by force, and that included him. Since they’d become allies he’d backed off a little, but he still kept his intentions clear.

“Not friends,” Hiccup answered. 

“Mm, so he’s touched you then,” Viggo surmised.

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered that night on Dragon Island, remembered Dagur’s body pressed against his, his lips hot on the curve of his ear, his hands trailing over him. They’d delved under clothing, grasped and stroked and squeezed. Hiccup had just taken it. There had been nothing else to do, not when Dagur had been more than twice the size of him at the time and they’d been alone in the woods. Besides, he doubted he would have screamed for help had anyone been around. He had been too ashamed of being caught and seen like that, too ashamed for being weak. That shame had followed him, had made him keep silent about Dagur’s interest in him, and then Viggo’s. He was glad Viggo was more subtle about it. With luck, none of his friends knew what he wanted with him.

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Hiccup knew he’d just confirmed Viggo’s suspicions, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to think about and relive his old trauma while being defaced with a new one. 

“Alright.”

Suddenly, Viggo was moving. He was leaning over and wrapping his arms around him, picking him up, moving the both of them away from the tree and onto a clear patch of grass so that Hiccup was flat on his back. Then he was straightening, grabbing at Hiccup’s legs, and putting them at his shoulders. Viggo stretched his own legs out behind him, came forward, and supported his upper body on his arms. He was face-to-face with Hiccup, the position making him bend almost right in half. Not once had he left his body while doing this.

He sighed. “Ah, that’s much better.” He brushed his mouth against his. “I can fuck you harder now.”

And he did that. He pivoted his hips with a speed and power he hadn’t before, really plowing into his body. Hiccup yelped at the new sensation and threw his head back, which resulted in a mouth pressing against the curve of his throat. Then large hands were finding his, pinning them above his head, intertwining fingers. Growls and grunts came out against his neck, followed by the bite of teeth and harsh breathing. Hiccup realized he wouldn’t be able to hide the mark made from that, and knew there was the possibility of others. Gods, what would he even say?

There was dominance in the way Viggo took him, victory. It was clear the man saw it as an act of showing he was of a higher status than him, that he was “subduing” him and “putting him in his place.” They’d been at war and now, because Hiccup wanted the Dragon Eye, he had won. He had him now. He knew his body more intimately than anyone ever had. He knew his weak points, the spots that would turn him into useless jelly, not only physically but mentally and emotionally. Somehow, Viggo knew him better than anyone else, and in that moment it felt like Hiccup knew Viggo, felt like he understood him. He was cruel and selfish and unfeeling. Or, he’d thought himself to be unfeeling, but he’d fallen for Hiccup, and that scared Viggo more than anything else. Feeling for others was new to him, unexplored, terrifying. Feeling for a sworn enemy was even worse.

It didn’t make Hiccup sympathize with him though, didn’t make what was happening any less of a crime to his person. Had Viggo truly understood what caring for someone was he wouldn’t have forced him into this, but for how smart he was, Viggo didn’t understand that. He simply wasn’t capable of it. No matter how brilliant he was, the interconnectedness of human morality and emotion was beyond his grasp. 

Hiccup tried to disconnect himself from what was happening, to stare at the stars in the sky and count them, but he couldn’t. He was losing all focus, being consumed by this hateful act. There was the constant friction of Viggo’s cock in him as he pounded away at his body, the slap of skin against skin, his clothing chafing against sensitive flesh where it made contact with him. There was the oppressive weight of him on him, the sheer mass of his body, so much bigger than his own. His fingers locked with his and trapping him, his legs stuck against his shoulders with his knees pressed into his chest, his muscles beginning to feel an almost familiar burn. His mouth wet and warm on his throat, the sweat beginning to bead on his scalp and neck. The pricks of the grass, the coolness of it, the air chill against his naked skin. Then there was the pleasure, the pain, so deep and primal and insistent in their conquest of him. It was a discordant symphony of sensation, each with its own part to play, but not necessarily matching up with the others. 

To cope Hiccup just twisted his head, held onto Viggo as hard as he could, and let his voice out into the night air, damn it all to Niflheim if someone other than Toothless heard him. 

Hiccup didn’t know how long it lasted. It could have been mere minutes. It could have been an hour. He just knew that at some point Viggo was panting into his ear that he was almost finished. Not long after, a deep moan rose from his chest and a hot liquid began to pump into Hiccup’s body. Viggo thrusted frantically into him with his release. Once it stopped he slowed, pushed into him a few more times before finally stopping and pulling out. Hiccup felt oddly empty with his retreat. He’d gotten used to him inside him, and now there was nothing but his completion dripping out of him. 

Viggo breathed a long sigh, then tilted his head back, gave the loudest laugh Hiccup had ever heard from him. There was genuine joy in it, satisfaction,  _ exaltation _ . Then he was moving off of him, his laughter dying down but still there.

“Dragon Eye,” Hiccup said weakly as he unwound from his tense position, his muscles glad to relax, his hands glad to be free of Viggo’s. He didn’t feel capable of forming full sentences, like he was shell shocked.

Viggo settled down next to him on his side, one hand trailing over the front of his body. “Oh, but you’re not done yet.”

Hiccup hadn’t realized that he’d somehow remained erect the whole time, that there was still unwanted desire burning in his blood. 

“But-”

Viggo’s hand found his cock. His lips touched his ear.

“Sh…”

Hiccup closed his eyes as Viggo began stroking him. He would have dug fingers into the grass but his hands were weak and shaking. He unconsciously arched into him, let out a moan. His hand was so soft in comparison to his own and that one time he’d felt Dagur’s. It was gentle compared to the way he’d fucked him and left his insides aching. Despite how much he hated it, it was  _ good. _

Viggo kissed at the side of his face. “Oh, my dear Hiccup, you are  _ beautiful. _ ” His kisses were filled with longing, as if it hadn’t just been fulfilled. If not for his age, Hiccup would have feared that he was going to fuck him again shortly, but he at least knew that older men had a longer refractory period. If he was lucky they were done for the night. For forever. 

“What do you think about when you touch yourself?” Viggo asked lowly as he continued his touches, his voice almost a whisper. “Do you think about Astrid?” He spoke as if he didn’t want Hiccup to answer, and he didn’t know how to anyway. It felt excellent to have his cock in Viggo’s hand.

“Do you think about kissing her? Running your hands through her soft hair and undoing her braid so it comes down in an attractive mess? Reaching your hands under her clothes…”

That earned a pleased groan from Hiccup. He couldn’t help picturing the very thing Viggo was describing. His deep voice was almost tantalizing to listen to. 

“And you’d touch her breasts and find that they’re soft and round and that she curves into you when you do. She sighs when you pinch her nipples and make them hard. Mm, just as hard as you are.” Viggo rubbed his nose against his cheek. “You undress her and feel her over. She’s wet between her legs, wanting you.” Viggo was speaking slowly, smoothly, like he’d had this written down beforehand and had given himself time to practice. Hiccup knew he hadn’t though. He was just that good at talking, at giving him something to fantasize about.

“She whimpers when you touch her clit.”

“ _ Ungh _ , oh  _ gods _ …” Hiccup liked that thought, liked the idea of pleasing Astrid. He enjoyed pleasing people, and his fantasies usually involved him doing so.

“Oh, a people-pleaser, I see.” He licked at the shell of his ear. His voice was a seductive rumble. “Do you want to eat her out?”

Hiccup couldn’t help it: “Yes!”

Viggo smiled against his ear. “She spreads her legs nice and easy for you. She’s hot when you put your mouth to her, and so wet,  _ succulent _ .” He began stroking him a little faster, and Hiccup couldn’t stop whimpering at his touch. “She moans at your attentions, buries her hands in your hair. You lap at her and kiss at her and suck, and her thighs are shuddering around you. Her cries are growing louder…”

Hiccup couldn’t handle it anymore. The touch combined with the images and Viggo’s rich voice were too much. He reached climax with a cry, body arching, toes curling. White-hot pleasure thrummed in searing paths through his veins. Viggo stoked the flame of it, pumping him through it, letting his seed gush out onto his hand.

Then it was over and Hiccup was left to try to catch his breath and recollect his thoughts. He was buzzing everywhere, his mind muddled with fog. He couldn’t remember ever having cum so hard. 

He came back to himself, blinking, realizing he was staring at Viggo, and he was staring back. Viggo brought his hand to his mouth while still watching him, licked at the substance on his hand. He sucked a finger into his mouth with a moan, like he enjoyed the taste of him.

Hiccup furrowed his brow. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Viggo pulled his hand from his mouth, trailed his wet fingers over his chest. “Now why would I try to do that? I already fucked you.” He was positioning himself over him, mouth reaching for his.

Hiccup shifted his head away, put a hand on Viggo’s chest to stop him. Surprisingly, it worked.

“You are.” Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. “You want me to want you so that this won’t be a one time thing.”

Viggo simply frowned. Hiccup had figured him out.

Hiccup wriggled out from under him, sat up. Viggo’s hand fell away from his chest. He was finally free of his touch.

“Well, too bad,” Hiccup said. “This  _ is  _ a one time thing.” He stood, ignoring how his knees were wobbling, how Viggo’s seed trickled out of him and down the back of one thigh, how his insides ached. Toothless, sensing that this was over, came over to him, and Hiccup was glad to have him by him. He reached out, laid a hand on his head to comfort himself. Toothless cooed at him.

Viggo looked between the both of them with displeasure. He stood, and Hiccup was grateful when he tucked himself away. It was done. He straightened his clothes, combed fingers through his hair.

“Well, yes, it’s a one time thing if you don’t want to keep the Dragon Eye.”

Hiccup shifted closer to Toothless. “You said you’d give it to me if I did this, so  _ give  _ it to me.” His voice was firm.

Viggo shrugged. “I never said I would let you keep it.” He stepped closer, ignoring Toothless though he let out a growl. “Call it borrowing.”

Hiccup drew back, narrowed his eyes, feeling vulnerable. “You never said that going into this.”

“Would you have done it if I had?”

Hiccup went silent. He wouldn’t have, and Viggo had known that. He’d wanted to use him from the start, and more than once to top it off. 

“If you don’t give it to me now, I’m handing you over to Ryker. I don’t have to protect you. I don’t have to  _ work  _ with you.”

“Hiccup-”

“Toothless.” On cue, the dragon bared his teeth, took a step towards Viggo, who actually stepped back. Hiccup held out one hand. “The Dragon Eye. Now. You don’t have power over me. You got me once and you’re not getting me again.” Gods, his chest was aching. He shouldn’t have done it, should have just let Viggo leave. Better yet, he should have had Toothless tear him to shreds. That wasn’t like him though. Hiccup liked to think he was above killing, but right now, that’s all he wanted to do. “If you say one more thing on the topic I’ll have Toothless blast you to bits.” His words sounded so cold, so sincere, and that scared him, but what had just happened to him scared him. He’d been used and manipulated and violated, forced into a sexual situation he had never wanted. His stomach twisted with nausea and heat flooded his veins. Thinking about it made him want to be sick, so for the time being, he suppressed it, ignored how his body was feeling relaxed and shaky and sore, ignored the substance dripping down his stomach and the back of his leg. There was a blanket in the saddlebag he could clean up with once he had the Dragon Eye. Then he could dress, take Viggo back to the Edge, and… and do what? Where was he supposed to go from there?

“Alright, alright.” Viggo went over to the tree where he had discarded his armor and the Dragon Eye. He picked it up, came back, and placed it right in his hand. Hiccup was quick to grasp it and pull his hand away. He had it now, and Viggo wasn’t going to take it from him no matter what he said.

Hiccup went around to Toothless’ side, put the object in the saddlebag. Hiccup and Viggo were silent as they cleaned up and put themselves back together. It felt like there were a million things to be said between them, but also nothing at all. Silence would do.

Hiccup grimaced as he mounted Toothless. He hoped this discomfort wouldn’t be following him into the next day, not when he had to do battle. Viggo was just looking at him, so Hiccup nodded his head to the spot behind him, telling him to get on. Looking a little surprised, Viggo did so. Hiccup hated his presence behind him, his heat. He felt looming and oppressive.

“So, are we done here?” Hiccup asked.

Viggo’s hands fell to his hips, and Hiccup wished he could argue, but he didn’t. He needed to hold onto him if he didn’t want to fall off. His lips brushed his ear.

“Yes, my dear, Hiccup. But only for now.”

Hiccup gently squeezed Toothless’ sides, and Toothless bounded forward, took to the air. Hiccup wanted to speak, but he held his teeth over his words: 

_ “You’re never having me again.” _

Never before had he felt so burdened while flying. 


End file.
